


Passing Notes

by KittyKatGeorgie



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: High School, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatGeorgie/pseuds/KittyKatGeorgie
Summary: George finds a love letter on his desk.





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwizzleBuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TwizzleBuzz).

> Rated for teens just for some light swearing

The bell rang just as the last few students shuffled into class, George and Harold being among them. The teacher- a tired old man always about one door slam away from a panic attack- tried weakly to get everyone to settle down, but it was no use. This class was just always a little off-schedule; most kids came from gym or lunch.

As George reached his desk, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. There was a folded slip of paper set neatly in the center of his desk. He picked it up, looking for a name.

"Ooh, a note," Harold said, smiling playfully. "Who's it from?"

"I dunno, there's no name." George opened it. Inside were several lines of neat cursive, which filled the inside of the paper. It took a few minutes to decipher (he was never very good at reading cursive), but he recognized it as a Shakespeare poem.

“ _ Shall I… _ ” George squinted at the words, “ _ compare thee to-  _ oh, I know this one. It’s the gay one.”

“Gay one?”

“Yeah. Shakespeare wrote it for a guy he liked.” George smiled a bit, skimming the rest of the poem. “Yeah, it’s that one. See?” He pointed out one of the lines to Harold. “ _ And often is his gold complexion dimmed. _ ”

“You can read that?” Harold squinted.

“Barely.” George blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Buuut I kinda memorized some of this one…”

Harold snorted and playfully shoved him by the shoulder. “Gay. So who do you think it’s from?”

“Only two people in our class have handwriting that neat. And one of them is a lesbian.”

They both turned to look at Melvin, who was watching them over top of the book in his hands. His already-reddened face became darker as he ducked behind the book, trying to act like he hadn’t been watching them. George smiled a bit, holding the note closer to his chest.

“Ha! I knew you guys had a thing going.”

George blushed, shoving Harold’s shoulder. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

“Are you gonna say something?” Harold clung to his friend’s arm, grinning. George opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the teacher.

“Alright class,” he announced tiredly. “Everyone settle down. Let’s get started…”

George sat down in his seat, thinking. After a minute, he pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil, hid his phone in his lap, and started writing.

* * *

_ Shit! _

Melvin ducked behind the book in his hands, face burning. His eyes bounced around the pages, trying to avoid looking back over at George instead of focusing on the words.

_ He knew it was him!  _ He wasn’t supposed to know it was him. How did he know it was him? Damn it, this was a mistake. Oh, why did he let Erica talk him into leaving a note for George? This whole plan was doomed from the start; there were too many variables! He was probably reading too far into their conversations. Erica had said George “obviously” liked him, but what if she was wrong? Maybe George was just being nice and now he made it weird. What if George finds the whole thing  _ funny  _ and decides to show the whole class and he just ends up getting humiliated again? What if-?

“Psst! There’s a note for you.” Melvin jumped at hearing Dressy speak to him. He turned to look at her, confused. “ _ Love letterrr! _ ”

His face brightened even more as he was handed the folded paper. He stole a glance at George, and immediately stared back at his desk upon making eye contact.  _ Oh god. _

Hands shaking, he unfolded the note and started reading. 

_ Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
_ _ Having some business, do entreat his eyes  
_ __ To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

Oh  _ god,  _ he replied with  _ Shakespeare.  _ Could Melvin be anymore in love? The rest of the monologue was written in messy print to the bottom of the page, which was surprisingly endearing when it was George’s handwriting. And at the bottom of the page was an additional note.

_ Avoid the cursive next time please ;) _

Next time?

_ Next time! _

Melvin could almost feel his heart freeze. He wanted him to reply! Was George Beard really challenging him to a Shakespearean love letter battle?

...well, Melvin did hate to lose.


End file.
